Conventionally, in a contact center, a manager, referred to as a supervisor, monitors the working statuses of a plurality of operators. A contact center has evolved from a call center that performs communications with customers mainly by telephones, and also includes communications with customers via channels such as FAX and E-mail. Utilization of a contact center is an important factor for an enterprise to perform efficient management. Therefore, it is necessary to pay utmost attention to the responses of the operators who directly communicate with the customers on behalf of the enterprise. Accordingly, the manager is required to monitor the working statuses of the operators, and to perform appropriate and prompt processing in response to the statuses. More specifically, when the manager finds an abnormality such as long duration of a call or a long processing time by way of a notice or the like from an operator, the manager provides the operator with support such as answering in place of the operator on the spot, or instructs the operator. Therefore, the role of the manager is important in maintaining and improving the service level of the calls and improving the business efficiency.
Moreover, the manager is responsible not only for responding on the spot, but also for directing and educating the operators. Therefore, it is also an important responsibility of the manager to evaluate the operators at any time while monitoring the daily work of the operators, and improve the skills of the operators by giving feed back of evaluations to the operators.
In such a situation, Patent Document 1, for example, has proposed an apparatus that displays a list of the operational statuses and the duration of calls of telephone terminal units so that a manager rapidly recognizes a shortage of operators.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2003-309656